Satomb S3 2Glaive Loop
Satomb S3 2Glaive Loop, known as Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop(クライスサタン・ツーグレイブ・ループ, Kuraisu Satan Tsū Gureibu Rūpu) in Japan, is a Defense Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on March 18th, 2017 for 1404円 and was later released in western countries in the Star Storm Battle Set. Energy Layer - Satomb S3 Main article: Energy Layer - Satomb S3 Satomb S3 is a round and thick Energy Layer designed for Defense. Off of the side of the God Chip is a face that is meant to depict this Layer's namesake, the Biblical fallen angel Satan. Consisting of a hexagonal inner layer made of clear plastic and three large wings molded to include three small blades made of colored plastic, the compact placement and direction of the blades creates a low recoil design. Gaps exist in between each wing so every other corner of the inner layer can house this Energy Layer's gimmick; three small rollers. In theory, the rollers are meant to deflect the opponent's attacks by rolling with the opponent's Layer, but in practice the small size of the rollers makes them ineffective for such a purpose. Not only that but the gaps needed to house the gimmick create points of recoil and while at first glance the rollers appear to fill the gap to nullify recoil, on closer inspection the rollers create points of recoil due to sticking out from the perimeter. The Takara Tomy release of Kreis Satan features four teeth, the first being medium in length and the next three being medium tall in length. These teeth, combined with the moderately low recoil design, give this Layer both high Burst and KO resistance. However, the bulky design cripples Stamina giving Satomb S3'''Combinations a high risk of being Out Spun and the recoil inducing wheels make '''Satomb S3 lag behind Alter Chronos and Maximum Garuda. Forge Disc - 2 Main article: Forge Disc - 2 2''', like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features one protrusion with "2" shaped molding on either side of the protrusion. '''2 has a standard weight distribution and an average weight among Core Discs, these features allow it to act as a "Jack-of-All-Trades", capable of performing well in any type of Combination. While other Core Discs such as 4 and 7 can work better for Attack, Defense and Stamina, 2''' works as an excellent alternative if those Core Discs are unavailable. Disc Frame - Glaive Main article: Disc Frame - Glaive '''Glaive is a mostly round Disc Frame with two sharp, wave like protrusions on either side. While too small to come into contact with the opponent's Layer in battle, the round shape of Glaive grants high Life After Death while the upwards direction of the protrusions ensure they do not scrape along the stadium floor. While Cross has greater Life After Death, Glaive is still comparable. Performance Tip - Loop Main article: Performance Tip - Loop Loop features a ball shaped tip that sits at a standard height with four tabs, akin to Defense, but differs by having two free rotating rollers draping down on either side of the Tip in place of the defensive ring. The diameter and placement of the four tabs are identical to Defense, thus the tabs act as brakes against KOs by striking against the stadium floor at the cost of Stamina and the diameter of the ball prevents aggressive movement meaning that Loop will mostly stay in the center of the stadium during battle. In theory the rollers would bring a Beyblade using Loop back upright if knocked off balance with little Stamina loss due to the free rotating nature of the wheels, while this action does happen, it only works early in the battle when spin velocity is high. Later in the battle, when spin velocity drops, the lower placement of Loop's rollers compared to Defense's ring causes scraping, instead of preserving spin and aiding Life After Death in this state, the low placement instead acts as brakes that stop the rotation, completely nullifying any Life After Death. Gallery Toyline Hasbro Control Art Alternative Versions * Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop "Premium Emerald version" * Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop "Gold version" * Kreis Satan 2Glaive Loop "Blue version" Trivia * Satomb's Japanese name, Kreis Satan, is based off the German word "Kreis", which means "circle", and the word "Satan", an entity in the Abrahamic religions that seduces humans into sin. The "Satan" name is enforced due to the Bey's avatar's appearance bearing demonic traits, such as the horns and wings. * Satomb is a portmanteau between the words "Satan" and "tomb". * In the anime, Silas used the Vortex frame on this Beyblade.